Interstellaire geschiedenis
Ongeveer 13,5 miljard jaar geleden werd het universum gevormd in de Oerknal. Kort hierna zochten enkele leden van het Q continuüm een schuilplaats in de Melkweg. (VOY: "Death Wish") Ongeveer 4 miljard jaar geleden startte de eerste humanoïde beschaving een verkenningstocht in de Melkweg, maar vonden verder niemand. Ze besloten om hun genetische materiaal over vele planeten te verspreiden, waardoor het leven hierop zich ook op een soortgelijke wijze ontwikkelde. (TNG: "The Chase") Op ongeveer 1 op elke 43.000 planeten in de Melkweg zou zich later intelligent leven ontwikkelen. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Ongeveer 500 miljoen jaar later ontwikkelde het eerste leven zich op Aarde. Op dat moment waren er echter in de Melkweg al diverse florerende beschavingen. Één van deze beschavingen was die van Bajor, die reeds 500.000 jaar geleden floreerde. Op dat moment hadden de mensen nog niet eens geleerd om rechtop te lopen. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") Humanoïde beschavingen De beschaving op Aarde begon zich pas echt te ontwikkelen rond 5500 v.Chr. Na enkele duizenden jaren begon de beschaving zich pas echt te ontwikkelen. Op andere Klasse M planeten, die lijken op Aarde, ontwikkelden zich andere beschavingen. Na enkele eeuwen van technologische ontwikkelingen, konden vele rassen, op ongeveer hetzelfde moment, de ruimte gaan verkennen. In 2161 vormden een aantal planeten de Federatie, een interstellaire organisatie in economische, sociale en militaire samenwerking die tot doel had om toekomstige generaties te beschermen tegen intergalactische oorlogen en conflicten. Federatie Sinds de oprichting in 2161 heeft deze zich steeds verder uitgebreid met andere planeten. In de 24e eeuw waren enkele honderden planeten en zonnestelsels lid. In de geschiedenis heeft het echter wel te maken gehad met een aantal conflicten met nabije rijken. Een langdurend conflict met het Klingon rijk eindigde in 2293 toen de Khitomer conferentie resulteerde in een vredesverdrag tussen de twee machten. De voortdurende koude oorlog met het Romulan sterrenrijk zou echter tot diep in de 24e eeuw duren. ("Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") Na het vredesverdrag met de Klingons, voorheen één van de grootste vijanden, begon een periode van verkenning en de oprichting van talrijke kolonies in Federatie gebied en daarbuiten. Er kwam echter verzet tegen het uitbreiden van de Federatie waardoor in een conflict met de Cardassians verzeild raakte; de Cardassian Oorlog. Aangezien Starfleet op dat moment op zijn sterkst was werd een vredesverdrag opgedrongen aan de Cardassian unie, maar de Federatie moest zich nog opmaken voor de twee grootste bedreigingen... (TNG: "Journey's End") Het eerste contact met de Borg werd gemaakt in 2365. (TNG: "Q Who?"). Er volgde een conflit met dit ras , wat leidde tot twee grote aanvallen in het hart van de Federatie (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I", "Star Trek: First Contact") In de 2370s werd contact gemaakt met de Dominion, die afkomstig waren uit het Gamma kwadrant en in het Alfa kwadrant kwamen via het Bajoran wormgat. De Dominion sloot een alliantie met de Cardassians en later met de Breen en begonnen een offensief tegen het Alfa kwadrant. Als antwoord hierop sloot de Federatie een alliantie met de Klingons en later met de Romulans. De Federatie was uiteindelijk in staat om de oorlog te winnen, met de hulp van de vroegere bondgenoot van de Dominion, Cardassia, maar het Alpha Kwadrant bleef in een verwoesting achter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Een nieuwe tijd breekt aan met de Cardassians en de Romulans na zij aan zij gevochten te hebben in de Dominion oorlog. Er is wederzijds respect en het ligt voor de hand dat er binnenkort een vredesverdrag wordt gesloten. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") Histories van bekende beschavingen *Bajoran historie *Borg historie *Cardassian historie *Dominion historie *Ferengi historie *Klingon historie *Menselijke historie *Romulan historie *Vulcan historie *Xindi historie Zie ook *Militaire conflicten *Diplomatie en wet *Regering en politiek *Tijdlijn *Historie Geschiedenis, interstellaire Geschiedenis, interstellaire de:Interstellare Geschichte en:Interstellar history ja:恒星間の歴史 pl:Historia międzygwiezdna